User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truffles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:08, August 29, 2011 Thanks for the new pic of buck and chuck Kay. Yep, probablay. I'll work on it tomorrow. 1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Post Plot Please Can you post a plot for The Night of the Dolphin please. Can you make a episode starring my fan charcter without dieing and featuring fan charcters that will die Adoption See here for information. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) When is the next fan episode coming out and can torn and rip surive in it Winnie The Pooh Can you post images of Winnie The Pooh characters in HTF style please. Images for Robo Star's smoochie Could you post images for Robo Star Smoochie please? Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie Can you make images for Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, and Splendid's Hero Smoochie. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Scratchy Smoochie and Handy's Work Smoochie Could you post images for Scratchy and Handy smoochie please Pokemon Can you post Treecko, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon in HTF style please. Sid The Sloth Could you post an image of Sid The Sloth in HTF style please. I Am Sorry I am so sorry for rip-offs of Itchy & Scratchy ''and ''The Simpsons. I promise I will NEVER do it again. from Hiiragi1234 Disney Could you post images of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in HTF style please. again Sorry to bother you again (its me the creator of Robo Star) could you post images for the Robo Star Smoochie Please? ARE YOU LAZY? Why aren't you posting images for the pages i want images on? Fro Hiiragi1234 Dude, don't force him to do ALL the work on the wiki. Use bases or draw your own-we don't care if it's bad or good, it's still your own creation. Even if he made a pic for Kooka, he's not going to do all the work, Hiiragi. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Whiskers Even though you made him more cat-like, thank you, but the picture was too wide and looked horrible. I'll work on it myself, but thanks anyway. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pierce Hey, uh this is about your fanon character, Peirce. I think he is SO COOL! Can I use him for one of my Fanfics, please? I promise I'll use him to full advantage! Fungus Do you mind if I make a smoochie for Fungus? I have the perfect idea. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Construction template Hey, do you know if there is anything you could do to fix the template? It is turning pages completely orange, much to my annoyance. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 17:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lord O Darkness! I was asking, Can I add Robo Star and Sir Gron to the episode Pranks for the Memories? Re: Pranks for the Memories Your welcome. I am also trying to see if I can make a picture for it too. I've been working hard on my pictures, I'd be glad to help :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) May I Can i Put my fanon character,Cloudy on the fanon wiki?Loveh 02:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Loveh You don't need to ask to put fan characters on the wiki, so go ahead. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) New episode Can you make an episode starring Robo Star, Cashew, Cuddles, and Fatty featuring no-one and no appearances. And please make Robo Star, Cashew and Cuddles die and Fatty survive please. From Hiiragi1234 Come on please I tried adopting this wiki but they declined my request. WE NEED SOME ADMINS ON THIS WIKI! IT'S YOUR CHANCE! THIS GUY WON'T STOP IT, SO WE NEED YOU TO ADOPT IT NOW! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Rose and Rosy, Mom and Baby, Pop and Cub Come on, Rose and Rosy are two different characters, Mom and Baby are fan characters so no need changing to Pop and Cub. Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 18:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) From Danielsecond can you make a episode Staring torn and one Featuring one of your fan charcters in a season 5 episode Danielsecond 23:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S Torn flips out and survives Can you put 2 episode of season 4 on the list of episode here here`s the ones am talking about http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Torn_and_Rip%27s_Revenge http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mall-oween Danielsecond 20:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) When you make a new episode staring your charcter can Guddles appear in it if thats ok Danielsecond 22:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Spook Well he is green, he has fox ears on the side of his head. He wears a purple shirt and blue pants, he has fur sticking out across the top of his head. He is not a Flippy fan character Oh, I thought you meant just his appearance. I dont have alot of time to do all that anymore, but Ill tell you his personittly. He is actually pretty smart, having A's in every class. He has a clean record and tries his best to keep it that way. He is best friends with Superspeed, and always hangs out with him. He dislikes Rose as she always injurys him everytime she comes along. Like Rose, he isnt well liked, due to him being a nerd (and Rose for being really creepy). I am at school right now and Spook, Rose, Mom and Baby, were suppose to be like extras. Not Main Characters...more of personal charactersDeku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) From Danielsecond When you make a anther episode of staring your charters can Guddles And Snowie be in it Danielsecond 20:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Platypus Aliens Can I use the Platypus Aliens in my ka-pow series, "Bros to the Most"? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for making the image for Far Up Lie. I totally lol'd when I saw it. And judging by the look of Nutty's mouth, hands, the barf, and the chocolate bar, it must of been hard to make the picture, eh? Thanks anyway :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Image 2 Thanks for the image for Litters of Love, but did you even read the plot? Buddy and Kooka weren't on a sidewalk when Nutty chittered by, they were planting Buddy's garden. Plus, did you even look at the picture on Buddy's page to see how she really looks? I mean, she has big orange and brown stripes, and HAS BRACES. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 11:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for improving the image. Only problems are that Buddy has stripes on sides of her mouth and Kooka didn't have a bamboo stick in his hand. But its okay, you've improved a bit. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) New image for Simpsons Can you make an image of The Simpsons as different animals instead of all bears and an image of The Flanders in HTF style please. From Hiiragi1234 Just wondering =D In The Love bites short the smell of love is it does it mark guddles first love bite appearing Danielsecond 19:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Please Take These Pages Down Excuse me, Lord O' Darkness sir. I'm inovationhtf from dA and I have a favor to ask. Would you please take down the Scales page? I already stalked this Wiki for a while and I found out that my dA friend's character (Scales) is shown on the Wiki. I don't want to see her burdened by the existence of her fan character in this Wiki. Oh, can you also do the same to my character Cheeks' page? I already got enough trauma by just looking at her. Just to let you know, she's no longer in HTF style. Just like in Scales' case, I also don't want to get burdened by that page. Even though I was responsible for putting her in this Wiki myself, I actually regret it. One last thing, please take down the Robbie one as well. I don't know why, but I'm feeling uneasy and I'm also afraid that Piodx would be very angry if he stumbled upon it. I know that you might not be responsible on some pages, but please reply. Htfaddons 14:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Burns Could you do Mr. Burns in HTF style please. Oh. Now I understand that you're not the admin, but... Those characters have been given bad rating by many viewers of All Work and No Belay. Even though you only made those pages as tributes, not everyone will be happy about it. Also, who knows that we would be treated a lot more harsh via those "hate guns" if those characters remain in the Wiki. You know, even people from HTF Social might stumble upon those pages, and who knows, some people from there might make fun of them. I'm so worried because of the drama that will repeat again and again with the same reason in the past. We, the owner of the respective OCs, don't want that. I might not sound reasonable, but please understand. Htfaddons 21:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Adoption You can adopt the wiki here. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) May i use Gutsy in my HTF short "Jump For Joy"?Loveh 21:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Simpsons images Now I know you think there are too many Simpsons crossovers on this wiki but I'm a big fan of the show. Could you upload some images of Simpsons characters in HTF Style please. From Hiiragi1234 PS. Do every Simpsons character you know on this wiki. I can't trust you anymore. Look, dude, I know season 5 had far more episodes, but let me tell you something. Remains of the Flippy Part 1, back during 2011 when I made it, I intentionally intended to make it the season 3 finale. Now, because of the Season 5 problem, you have now messed it ALL up. Why couldn't you just move some Season 5 episodes (maybe starting from Planting to Granting because it introduced a new intro) to a new season 6? I can't trust you anymore after this. I will be leveling you to a rollback from an admin on the HTF wiki, and you should change this back and do my idea. And you must do it ALL by yourself, okay? I'm not helping you. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for turning things back to normal. I also edited the season navigators to get it fixed more: Welp, I have given you admin rights back on the HTF wiki, you have especially earned it :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends Episodes Can I make a canon episode for Aussie Outback Friends? If yes, which one would be good, an episode where Pup appears with Dingo, or an episode where Dingo and Pup both appear and both die (instead of just Pup dying)? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends (again) Can I make another episode of Aussie Outback Friends? Don't worry, I won't be asking to make too many more episodes (since I made A Hole at the Park) Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 18:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Dog Darn It! When is Dog darn it going to be finshed Danielsecond 20:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and Snowie survive in it because it`s her debut Hippy's Garden Smoochie Thanks for Hippy's Smooche images, but his outline is grey, not purple (though it does sound unusual). Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 22:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) HTF Digiter Hey, have you ever used HTF Digiter? It's awesome. I used it to make many of my characters, such as Rotty, Moldy, Lurky, Minty, and Mia (and Batty and Warry). It is a cool resource for making characters and images. Also, if you want any type of pose, then go to the "Bases" section. Also, if you go to "full project", there is your chance to make an image for an episode! But the backgrounds might not be the best. Try it out if you can! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The Dog Days Can you put Dog Darn It! in The list of episode Snowie Snowie Where Are You! Re: AOF (Bump) So, does that mean I could make another episode for Aussie Outback Friends? I have a good idea for the season 2 starter. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) While I was at school (and while you made Bunyip Alert and Photo Stop), I thought of a good idea for an Aussie Outback Friends episode starring Stripes. Can I make it? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 22:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Episode Sorry if this gets annoying but if you ever make an episode can Charlie And Ronald Be in it? Snowie Snowie Where Are You? Episode ideas Sorry to bug you but I have some ideas for new fanon episodes: Under Pressure: Trippy saves Hippy from a collapsing footbridge but not himself For Weather or Worse?: A big storm strikes HTF land I'll Get Ewe: Lifty and Shifty rob some sheep from a farm At a Snail's Pace: Lumpy's pet snail "runs" away and causes chaos Crime Doesn't Pay: Lifty and Shifty get arrested and find out that prison is more torture than they think. A Gut Feeling: Nippy accidentally gulps down a shrunken Torn and Rip wanted to know that Torn is alright. It's Out of this World: Sniffles and several fanon and canon characters go to outer space RespectTheDisney5 21:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello I used Pranky in my HTF Break Tickled Silly if that's alright with you. :3 Signed, Brittonbubba 11:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Episodes How do you make one of those tables for the list of episodes. I wanted to add The Hoover Dam to Season 8 Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 14:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot... Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 14:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Spook Spook's page has been finished and ready for anything else Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Spook is a fox Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture Thing Look, I like your picture for I've Machine That Before, but you can't use Class Act explosion for all explosion pictures. The episode took place in the daytime, not night. Sometimes original pictures are better. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Puffing Paint I changed the plot to where Pierce punches Robo Star and Superspeed, but Grunts slices him and Robostar and Superspeed up with a chainsaw. Is that better? Emily and Kit-Kat's Picture Uh, hi. How do you add a picture to a character template? I got the picture for Emily & Kit-Kat now, but I can't figure out how to add it to the character template on their character page! Please help me! Abbeybunny 15:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Abbeybunny Flashy Dashy You forgot to add the following episode Flashy Dashy to the list of episodes. Abbeybunny 15:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Abbeybunny Pictures You do really good with these pictures. But I have a question: How do you make the pictures? Do you use paint or something? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I got some ideas for ya! Have you wasted your ideas for HTF fanon episodes? I don't think you have done some that involve: Some HTFs going to Space with Sniffles. A storm striking HTF land. Flippy, Ale, Nippy, Trixie, Rip and Torn all flipping out at the same time, leaving innocent HTFs in jeopardy. Trippy rescuing Hippy from a collapsing wooden bridge. Flippy hurting himself OR Someone accidentally swallowing a shrunken HTF RespectTheDisney5 17:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cand? What is a "Cand". Reviving Cub is listed under it and is the only one. Should I remove it from Reviving Cub?Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 13:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Brain Freezy is Finally Finished I finally finished Brain Freezy and it needs to be put in the List of Episodes. Can you please do it now or later? Abbeybunny 20:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You are just nuts. JUST NUTS. Seriously. You are just replacing characters to get your characters in the spotlight now (replacing Scales with Licky. Though, replacing Goofy with Wooly was actually a good choice). I am removing your adminship PERMANENTLY. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) HTFV Hello, . This message is being sent to you and a few other people. I'd like you to help me add episodes to the list and make images for episodes of Happy Tree Fan Versions. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude. Really? If Crossovers are not appropriate for fan versions, what about Itchy and Scratchy? Or Scrat? Dude, let the crossovers stay. My page, my rules. And please make sure the fan versions follow the characters. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How about a Space episode You haven't done one on space travel. Call it "It's Out of this World!" RespectTheDisney5 15:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sharpen the Claws's Image The image for Sharpen the Claws is the recent one. I need help for posting it in the List of Episodes. Can you please help me? Abbeybunny 21:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Some amendments to "Blast Off" and more ideas YOU'VE DONE IT WRONG. I WANT IT TO BE THE SOLAR SYSTEM, NOT JUST THE MOON! The Moon could appear but let the other 7 planets appear too. Add more fanon and canon characters as well. It would be funny to see a fanon character get sliced in half by Saturn's rings. Here are three more episode ideas: Wooly trying to make a playground-sized picture of an ambulance out of things from a local hospital. Call it "The Big Show-off" A storm striking the forest, causing major damage and deaths. Call this one "Calm before the Storm" Some fanon and canon HTFs going to a swimming pool. Call that one "Water you Doing Here?"RespectTheDisney5 21:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the Big Picture, storm and pool episodes could be next. I just don't know how to create an episode :'(. Blast Off could depict the Platypus Aliens chasing Cheesy and the HTFs through the Solar System and many HTFs could die on the planets such as Hippy getting sliced in half by Saturn's fast spinning rings.RespectTheDisney5 21:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I just hope you would comply with the ambulance picture, pool and storm episodes and the Blast Off amendment. I'm just not good at coming up with juicy plots. My imagination is a bit weak at the moment. There could also be ideas about parachuting and bridge rescue. The parachuting episode would star Lumpy and would be called "Para-Sight" and the falling wooden bridge episode could be called "The Bridge is Falling Down". LOOK! I just want to see the ambulance big picture, the storm, the pool, the parachute and the falling bridge OKAY!? P.S. Have you done an episode on fencing (sword fighting)? After " Water you Doing?" The Big Show-Off Calm before the Storm Para-Sight The Bridge is Falling Down Take O-Fence (The fencing episode) P.S. Other things, pfffft. What like? What's making you dawdle with making these episodes? RespectTheDisney5 22:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Idea for Seasons 13-16 Popups Hello. I have an idea for the character popups in the Internet Seasons 13, 14, 15, and 16. My idea is in the following paragraphs: The title of the episode, starring characters, featuring characters, and appearing characters will have their own poster. The title of the episode would be in large letters in color in a background that does with the title. Starring characters will have a poster with adjectives that describe them on the right of the poster. The poster is the color of the character in it, also. So, it will say: "Starring..." and then the posters with the characters on it would be seen. The characters on the starring posters would pose. Featuring characters have a little bit different poster. The poster plays a clip from an episode from any season (just like the Internet Seasons 11-12) and there are adjectives on the left of the poster. So, it will say "Featuring..." and then the character posters would be seen. Appearing characters appear together on one big poster. This poster has no adjectives whatsoever. So, it will say "Appearences are going to be made by..." and then the appearing characters would appear. Below are my character's starring posters. Try to think of your own! Also, think of the featuring characters' posters. I have no ideas at all XD. *Emily & Kit-Kat are inside a green and purple poster with the adjectives "Fox cunning and fashion loving". *Trixie is inside a purple poster with the adjectives "Wizard wolf". *Cavity is inside an orange poster with the adjectives "Candy fox". *Mimi is inside a pink poster with the adjectives "Internet princess". *Freezy is inside a light blue poster with the adjectives "ICEE arctic fox". *Mintleaf is inside a light green poster with the adjectives "Minty squirrel". Death ideas for the upcoming episodes The Big Show-Off: A camera for the view of the picture falls off and impales Wooly in his eye and then the crane topples over and crushes Wooly. Artsy and Painty come to see the picture from the top view of the hospital but are pushed from a high window and splattered on the pavement. Calm Before the Storm: Some HTFs could die in the storm Para-Sight: Cuddles could jump off the plane and splatter on the ground after his parachute failed to open The Bridge is Falling Down: Trippy could accidentally fall into some sharp rocks below the bridge after rescuing Hippy. Take O-Fence: Flippy could stab someone in the chest with a fencing sword when he flips out. Goat With the Flow I named it that because there are generic goats seen althroughout the episode (numerous amounts). Sorry I didn't point that out in the article. How about I change Wooly with Gutsy? :I If you going to make an episode can you let Guddles Torn Rip And Fiona apper in itDanielsecond 03:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) And this time Torn And Rip survive in it List of Episodes Wait, you removed the point of no crossover episodes on List of Episodes? More than a Peel-ing was just made because it was a season finale, is that why? Does this mean crossover episodes can be added anytime now? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 14:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Aussie - Outback - Friends Can I make an episode of AOF? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Lord O' Darkness 00:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) List Of Episodes How Do you put pics on the list of episodes Danielsecond 21:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Am Not good at makeing the list of episodes is it okay if you Put The Hoping they Go Danielsecond 23:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Pics Can I Have A Request if so Can you make a pic for The Hoping they Go Danielsecond 21:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tickled Silly and Tickled Silly Part Deux Can you make images for them, please? :3 For the parts where Pranky is tickled? KTHANXBAI. Signed, Brittonbubba 15:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I could make the pics myself if I didn't suck at drawing chairs. ;_; Signed, Brittonbubba 15:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why not? I think The Big Show-Off, Calm before the Storm, Para-Sight, The Bridge is Falling Down (Call it "Bridge the Gap" or "A Bridge too Close" if you like) and Take O-Fence should be next after Tickled Silly Parts 1 and Deux. Along with three more. Scream Park: The HTFs enjoy a "chaotic" day at the amusement park, not just rollercoasters but spinning rides. The Naked Knife: Flippy gets his army uniform stolen by Lifty and Shifty! Now he must chase them and kill them, in the nude. Mart Attack: A lovely day at the supermarket turns bitter when Lifty and Shifty rob from the shop! Worst of all, Flippy is involved. I made an OC I have an OC already, it's just me in HTF form. Can you make him star, feature or appear in a episode? RespectTheDisney5 14:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed Image Hi. I'm having trouble with the photo of the episode Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed. I'm trying to make it not say "Uploaded by Abbeybunny". Can you please help me? If you do decide to help me, just click the List of Episodes link and edit where it says "Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed", then edit the image. Abbeybunny 15:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) JUST THANKS. I HATE YOU. Just because of the vandal doesn't mean you can RENAME MY CHARACTER! I AM BANNING YOU FOR A HALF YEAR ON THE HTF WIKI! I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 18:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ehh, I guess I was overexaggerating. I think I was overexaggerating a bit over the ban. I will unban you on the HTF wiki. And, also, as we are the two most active users, which one of us should become admin? Me or you? I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 18:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Pic Is it okay if you do a pic of Sweetie Belle? Danielsecond 20:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea. Josh could appear in this one. I have an idea for an episode. It is a bit of a "Fantastic Voyage" episode. It is called "A Gut Feeling. Remember "I've Got you Under my Skin"? That featured Sniffles going inside Lumpy. That was because he had germs. This episode idea features Lifty and Shifty going inside Giggles in an attempt to cause more pain to her. Sniffles, Josh, Lumpy and Toothy must now chase the raccoon brothers through Giggles' insides in Sniffles' submarine. Sniffles assigns Cuddles to look after Giggles when they are inside her. First Cuddles got a glass of cold water and picks up and drops the shrunken sub into the glass and lends the glass to Giggles. Giggles then drinks up and sends the sub down her mouth, throat and gullet. The sub then splashes into the stomach. That was when the chase begins. Lifty and Shifty finally die when their sub gets destroyed. When Sniffles tryed to get the sub outside of the stomach, it did not have enough power. So Sniffles makes a sacrifice, Josh and Toothy voted for Lumpy because he is dumb. Lumpy is then sacrificed to the acid. The sub flies outside of Giggles when she yawned. The sub hatch opens and Josh falls out and then he is splattered like a tiny egg. The sub grew to normal size again. Giggles suddenly coughs out Lifty and Shifty's destroyed submarine and Cuddles swallows it. This made Sniffles murmur "Not Again". The episode ends when the iris closes on the glass of water. Can you further extend this? If you like it that is. How do you like it? What do you rate it out of 5 stars? ~RespectTheDisney One thing, please do not demand people to do stuff always. Besides, Lord O' Darkness and Waterclam (Clamshot) are going to be admins soon. I want Moar!!! 23:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Krazy on this. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 01:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Can I use an AOF character with a cameo in my episode? I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 01:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Lord O' Darkness 02:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I've done my episode I have done my episode "A Gut Feeling". Now I need is a picture. Can you edit it with a picture? I suck at drawing pictures :(RespectTheDisney5 17:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The sub needs to be on the acid and where's Toothy? Shouldn't there be a second screenshot with Cuddles looking after Giggles? RespectTheDisney5 18:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Josh's Space Smoochie Josh's Space Smoochie needs pictures of: Josh wearing a spacesuit A telescope impaling Josh in his eye Josh impaled on a rocket tip BTW, Josh could appear in your next episode, making another big picture. I'll edit the plot with the big picture. But you're good at making smoochie pictures. Can you please do this for me? RespectTheDisney5 18:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) And it's another question about the screenshot of "A Gut Feeling". If it is a stomach, why is there no digested food?RespectTheDisney5 19:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) BuckandChuck Thanks for the cool pictures of Buck and cHUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT FOR SOME OF MY OTHER CHARACTER lol woops caps lock Realy thanks your the most helpfull person here Ok I've been thinking and I noticed I still have a bit more characters to draw including 2 bats and 2 armodillos -BuckandChuck Fright at the Museum What?! Josh sprinkling brown salt to make the Pyramids is the main part of the episode. RespectTheDisney5 19:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Flashy Dashy's Image Hello. Can you please make an image for Flashy Dashy and add it to the List of Episodes afterwards, please? I stink at making pictures XD. Gut Feeling screenshot I edited the screenshot of "A Gut Feeling". It now features some food and the walls now drip with acid. Oooohooohooo! X) RespectTheDisney5 19:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just 14 days away! The Summer Olympics is just 14 days away!! How about we celebrate it with a HTF Olympic-related episode? And how about Lumpy taking the gang to an insect zoo and the insects try to hurt or kill Lumpy and his "pals"? Josh could be in it as well. I think the best titles would be "Insect-icidal Tendencies" or "Bug Off"RespectTheDisney5 08:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Another episode made! I just made another episode. It's called "Flippy and his Twenty". It involves Josh and Pranky making Flippy and his "friends" flip out for the fun of it. Then they watch on the massacre of Flippy-sues and Flippy himself. A pretty gory episode! X) RespectTheDisney5 19:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Songs Category Hello again. I'm about to make a two-parter episode called "A Candy-Like Wedding", which is a parody of the two-parter season finale of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, "A Canterlot Wedding". This episode has about five songs in it. Because of this, can you please make a "Songs" category? Abbeybunny 22:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Pic Can you make an image for Torned Apart. Danielsecond 03:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) UGH! and Olympic Hullapalooza! I just keep getting harassed by Waterclam. Will he stop it? By the way, the Olympics is just 12 days away. How about me and you celebrate it with six HTF episodes? I will do: HTFs suffering usual deaths in London, Josh bringing the artistic feel to Giggles' birthday party and Josh having a day with the HTF girls (Flaky, Giggles, Petunia and Lammy). You will do: Lumpy taking the gang to an insect zoo, Wooly having trouble with a pigeon and the centerpiece, an Olympic-related episode. RespectTheDisney5 19:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you also add my three new episodes (Flippy and his Twenty, No Hands, No Hope and Wave Goodbye) and also they need images like Flippy about to kill Ale and Handy with his bionic hands.RespectTheDisney5 22:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Where is the bionic hands picture? The names of my upcoming episodes are "Best of Brute-ish", "Portrait of the Party" and "The Golden Girls". Yours could be "Attempted Insecticide", "Pigeon Toed" and "The Gore-lympic Games". If you didn't include those titles, it doesn't matter. RespectTheDisney5 15:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) A Candy-Like Wedding Part 1 You forgot to add A Candy-Like Wedding Part 1 to the List of Episodes. Abbeybunny 23:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My next upcoming episode My next episode is called "I Nub You Not". It features Josh stealing Petunia from Handy which makes him furious. Handy's plot of revenge leads to certain death for him. RespectTheDisney5 14:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) How "Portrait at the Party" will go Here is some of the description of "Portrait at the Party": Josh is at Giggles' outdoor birthday party. He tries out several party stuff. He jumped when popped a party popper. He ate some cake and he looked at the party table. Inspiration struck when Giggles walked away holding a card. He first got two leftover pink table sheets and layed them on the grass. He folds the edges to make them round. Josh then gets some white wrapping paper and folds them to make the oval pouch and head marking. He discovers red wrapping paper and turns it into a bow shape on the top table sheet and then he puts a red present bow on the wrapping paper. Josh finds more pink wrapping paper to make the arms and legs. He then finds some pink and white envelopes to make the ears. He discovers a heart shaped card and puts at the center of the table sheet and added some black string. He finds some white knives and snapped them to make the front teeth. Josh picks up two big paper plates and threw them to the table sheet like a frisbee. He then gets two round black napkins and snips them so they look like Pac-man. He then gets six black cutlery to make eyelashes. He lays by the portrait and notices something is missing. Josh makes a butterfly out of wrapping paper and paper plates and some grass out of green socks he brought with him. He moves the Pac-man pupils down and the arms out. He finds some giant cards just to finish the portrait. He finally puts his signature thumbs up. Cuddles sees Josh near the portrait and chases him away in anger. Josh's death will be added when I make the episode. RespectTheDisney5 19:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) More description of "Best of Brute-ish Pierce and Bulky will be in "Best of Brute-ish" because bullies are brutes. They will bully several Tree Friends and throw them to their deaths (Shredded by the London Eye or impaled on the spikes of the dome). Lifty and Shifty will be stopping the clock tower with unsuccessful results.RespectTheDisney5 17:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for adding images to several of my fan-fics, and to help me edit them. I am very thankful for that. I would add my own if was artistic enough, but I am horrible. You helped me with my articles and you didn't have to, I just think that's pretty nice. It also spices up the wiki. Fatface 18:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I can ask you a question Can I replace the moral of "Diseasy Does It" from "Spread the soap, not the germs" to "Coughs and sneezes spread diseases"? RespectTheDisney5 20:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) More about my upcoming episodes to celebrate the Olympics Before you say, Josh is creating a big picture at a camp site in "The Golden Girls". It is of a canoeist. However, he is not creating a big picture in "Best of Brute-ish, he is seeing the sights with his other English friend Decker.RespectTheDisney5 21:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Olympic Hullapalooza Best of Brute-ish is the first episode of Olympic Hullapalooza. By the way, did you do one about someone (who has a fear of needles) getting a vaccination? That could be part 5 of the Olympic Hullapalooza. The number of episodes has changed to eight episodes. List: My episodes: Best of Brute-ish (Pierce and the bullies causing pain in London) Portrait of the Party (Josh making a "BIG" portrait of someone he knows out of party stuff) The Golden Girls (Josh going camping with the 4 main HTF girls (Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, Lammy) ) Bridge the Gap (Trippy saving Hippy's life from a collapsing wooden bridge but not his life) Your episodes (if you use different titles for these episodes, it doesn't matter): Attempted Insecticide (Pierce commanding insects and arachnids to attack and kill innocent visitors at an insect zoo) On Pins and Needles (Someone who is scared of needles making a run to get away from having a booster shot) Pigeon Toed (Wooly having a ruckus with a pesky pigeon) The Gore-lympic Games (Several HTFs joining in the Gore-lympics (Olympics parody) and fail and win in a gruesome way) And P.S: Where are the pictures for No Hands, No Hope (Handy with his bionic hands), I Nub You Not (Josh with Petunia) and Best of Brute-ish? (Hippy looking at the London Eye with Pierce creeping towards him) RespectTheDisney5 21:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Quadruple Date Isn't there another person who admires Petunia? Crazy the purple platypus? RespectTheDisney5 18:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Best of Brute-ish picture The double decker bus picture looks too bland and it has no caption. Replace it with Hippy looking at London Eye with Pierce creeping behind him. Come on, you know what the London Eye looks like. IT'S A BIG FREAKIN' OBSERVATION WHEEL! Not like CN Tower in your country. Also, make a picture for Portrait of the Party. It could be Josh looking at the party table with a caption saying "I wonder what Josh is gonna do with all this stuff?" or it could be the portrait (Giggles reading a birthday card with a butterfly near her and grass and flowers below her on grass from a pan view. There should be a new rule that episodes should all have images. Why don't you and Waterclam publish that rule? RespectTheDisney5 19:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ahem. I play a part in this. I make the first four episodes. I just made the third episode called "The Golden Girls". There should be an image of Josh with Giggles, Flaky, Petunia and Lammy RespectTheDisney5 21:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Now it's your turn I've created "Bridge the Gap". The fourth episode of the Olympic Hullapalooza. My episodes are done. Now it's your turn. Remember evil insects, fear of needles, pigeon trouble and the Olympic Games RespectTheDisney5 22:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Amendments to Insecticide and On Pins and Needles Fine, Devious could control the insects and spiders. The zoo could open on the Olympic day. Different coloured beetles could form the rings. And someone could get a vaccination in the Olympic period. My episodes feature the Olympics as the HTFs went to London. Giggles has a birthday in the Olympic period. Josh also goes camping and Trippy saves Hippy during the Olympics. RespectTheDisney5 15:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fungus's house I need to know where Fungus lives for my final destination episode its for his death - BuckandChuck PS. sorry he has to go so soon but its just the order. _____________________ Ok thanks parts 3 is almost done sorry this is taking so long but this is hard to write since some idea have to be changed for reasons but i will get it done- BuckandChuck Final Destination Im just wondering what you think of my Final destination story so far- BuckandChcuk PS: I planning on redoing some of my realy old episodes like ive done Shower poer and others ________________ Ok ill do that also do you know why part of my story is now a wierd little scroll area or whatever- BuckandChcuk ____________________________________________ I cant make it so they dont speak or the story wont work i will get rid of the swearing thoughBuckandChuck 02:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) __________________________________ NO its just following the same theme but the plot is dfferent LOVE(wait what) BuckandChuck 02:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I did it I finnaly understand how to make an episode in proper format BuckandChuck 02:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Have a "cracking" Olympics The Olympic Hullapalooza has come to an end. This gives me time to say "HAVE A CRACKING OLYMPICS!" RespectTheDisney5 13:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: One more tip Oh yes thanks I forgot that but I've gotten better BuckandChuck 18:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Whole Hearted The heart looks too small. Josh needs to be in the heart with some blood cells surrounding him. The caption should be "Josh inside Petunia's heart" His diving suit is blue. One tip, Why do you make Josh out of his own image. Can't you make him from scratch so he looks like your style? Bridge the Gap needs a picture too. How about Trippy saving Hippy from the bridge? RespectTheDisney5 19:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I SAID " MODIFY THE WHOLE HEARTED IMAGE BECAUSE THE HEART IS TOO SMALL!!!" RespectTheDisney5 09:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) More for Mimi is Finshed Can you edit the List of Episodes now? I finally finished More for Mimi now. Abbeybunny 13:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Finger Food Can Josh appear in Finger Food? He could be making a picture of an ice cream van out of packaged candy. RespectTheDisney5 14:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What!? I'm just trying to break the record of most appearances of an OC. Do I win the record? Josh was making an Ice Cream Van out of packaged candy and chocolate. I just keep getting ideas for big pictures. I can't stop. AUAAGH! RespectTheDisney5 14:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tellin Can you put the episode Want some rip with that? Part 2 in the episode list Danielsecond 02:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Cheddar to have Loved and Lost Handy and Petunia is not right! Either replace Handy with Fungus, Josh or Crazy OR replace the couple with Flippy and Flaky. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture I made a picture with Puffy and Melody: http://images.wikia.com/happytreefanon/images/2/2e/Mel_tickles_Puffy.png I hope you like it. Signed, Brittonbubba 17:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I made another picture Yesterday. I made a picture of a swan swimming with its cygnet on MS Paint. Could Josh make that picture in another episode? It could be at a park or an aviary. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 10:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I think it is better to made in Josh's next appearance. If Josh has a major role in an episode, he would make a big picture such as the swan picture, but if he has a cameo appearance, he wouldn't. That is a rule for myself. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Asleep on the Job Hello. Can you please put Asleep on the Job in the List of Episodes please? Abbeybunny (talk) 16:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) WHERE'S JOSH!? When is Josh gonna make another appearance? I'm sick of waiting! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Three more episode ideas I've three more episode ideas. I will only do one of them (marked with a *) 1. Cuddles gets spectacles and people mistake him for Sniffles *2. Josh making a giant fan outside a home/hardware store which ruins Handy's tool shopping day 3. Josh is sick of Petunia freaking out if he gets a stain on his shirt so he asks Sniffles to reduce Petunia's "neat freak" attitude (End of Petunia's OCD). It would be like Flippy "eradicating" his PTSD in Double Whammy. Do you agree with them. PLEASE AGREE WITH THEM! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Leave Rutuu alone! Rutuu was just turned into a soul eater by Josh. DON'T CLASSIFY HIM AS A BLOODY FLIPPY-SUE!!! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Character pictures I have made a picture of Savaughn but I'm still in progress of making more the problem is I can't post them with this divice I'm useing I'm not allowed to paint on the computer il keep trying (I have finished painting Jessica now I just have to try to post it --Savaughn08 (talk) 17:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Josh's Big Pictures and Paintings and About the Fan episode Josh somes paints and sometimes he makes pictures on ground out of stuff at a particular place. And you know the Fan episode which I did, that was one of the three episodes ideas. The other 2 are: *Cuddles getting spectacles and people mistake him for Sniffles (Call it "As Far as the Eye can See") *Josh getting fed up of Petunia's hatred of stains and asking Sniffles to do something about it (Call it "Neat Freakout"). It will be like Flippy getting rid of his PTSD in Double Whammy. This will mark the end of Petunia's OCD and the start of Petunia's new personality. Reply immediately. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) My Episode ideas What!? I think On My Mind took place before Double Whammy. I just getting sick of Petunia freaking out all the time since my OC Josh is a bit messy because of his art obsession. Is getting rid of a character's disorder *bends two fingers on each hand* "illogical"? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) WAH! LET PETUNIA FANS SUFFER! MUAHAHAHAA!!!!! Just put out the disorder like fire and be done with it! Why did Mondo make her like that? Petunia can still clean but not freak out at a just a tiny spot of paint or sauce on a shirt, floor or wall. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, remember when Josh was about to paint a portrait of Petunia. When Petunia ran away after Pranky threw chocolate, Josh is angry at both Pranky's meddling and Petunia's neat freak attitude. LOD, The OCD needs to fizzle out a little bit. I'm sick of seeing her going crazy over a stain or some sort. Come on, do it for Josh. Well I don't have OCD. I have ASD (Autistic Spectrum Disorder) and so is my OC. That is why Josh goes crazy when something doesn't go the way he wants (smashed his easel in Just Hold Still). RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well Josh can sometimes be a bit clumsy and get his food on himself and sometimes splatters some paint on himself. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Can YOU create an image for "Just Hold Still"? I suck at drawing images, except for big pictures. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 06:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) What I and you should do Every time Josh makes a big picture (has several SKYCAM views), He puts his hands and thumbs in the air when it is completed. In several big pictures I upload to the wiki, you could put Josh (his head and some of his body and thumbs and arms in the air) and some grass too (if it is a big picture on grass) I think this could be for Josh's next big picture. About "Neat Freakout". That wasn't a really happy ending. What's gonna happen now? Does Josh have to stay clean if he goes near his lover? Or will Josh contract OCD too? I think that OCD is for when his portraits and big pictures are not right or spoiled. If Josh sees his ruined painting or big picture, he goes crazy and does something like restarting the painting or putting the big picture back together. You could have an episode when someone accidentally ruins one of Josh's big pictures and he goes crazy. "Neat Freakout" is also the second time Josh and Fungus were friends since "The Art of Trash". And in "Mistaken Eye-dentity", the hardware store Lumpy takes Cuddles to is the same one where Josh made a big picture of a fan ("I'm a Fan of You!") Can you make a picture for Hack to the Future and Neat Freakout? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The picture for Hack to the Future. You copied a screenshot from Blast from the Past. Be more original and creative! Like Sniffles seeing Flippy and Flaky walking with Flicky. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I've got two more ideas: Sniffles losing his intelligence and Devious invading a robot fighting competition to build a giant robot while Josh makes his own with his new cleaning job. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC)